


In Which Victory Leads to Defeat

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [69]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2008.





	

Too late Henry realized that he never had any chance to win. This whole time he’d been in Walter’s world, playing by Walter’s rules, following the trail of breadcrumbs to each checkpoint, hoping against everything that he’d find a way out.

Now Henry had reached the end of the line, and all Walter had to do for “Paradise” to descend was mark Henry as the final Sacrament. Even killing Walter again did little to deter him, and soon Henry was pinned against the wall.

Walter pierced Henry’s skin, promising that the pain would end soon, but Henry couldn’t stop screaming.


End file.
